


Camille's Fault

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, warning: drinking/drunkeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is deep asleep when Kirsten knocks on the door in the middle of the night. Why is she here so late? And more importantly, why is she drunk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night, and the Stitchers team had been given the night off after the closing of the latest case. So Cameron was hanging out at home, playing on his computer before going to bed at midnight.

He was dreaming about what happened to Marta (again) before being woken suddenly by an insistent knock on the door. Only one person knocked like that. Kirsten.

He lifted his head and squinted at the alarm clock. 1:13 am. He sighed and pressed his head onto the pillow trying to shut out the knocking. It didn’t work. Sighing, he put on his glasses and shuffled to open the door.

“Seriously, Stretch, you’ve gotta start checking the time- are you okay?”

On the other side of the door stood Kirsten, dressed in the same shorts as she was at the rave, but with a lower cut shirt that was obviously from Camille’s closet. She had enough makeup on to make a beauty queen jealous, with powder and foundation caked onto her cheeks and a light shade of lipstick on her lips.

“Fine,” she breathed, and Cameron was hit with an overwhelming aroma of alcohol.

“Have you been drinking?” he asked worriedly. Drinking and stitching almost never matched.

“No,” Kirsten giggled. Actually giggled. Cameron was loathed to say it was absolutely adorable.

“What has Camille done to you?” he said to himself, pulling Kirsten inside.

“Where are we going?” Kirsten asked giddily. “Ooh, to your bedroom? Very bold Dr. Goodkin.” Kirsten was giggling again.

Cameron rolled his eyes. “We’re going to get you cleaned up. In the bathroom.” He added when she looked at him again, probably on the verge of a giggle fit.

“Why?” Kirsten asked, dragging out the ‘y’. “I’m already perfectly clean-unless you just want to get my clothes off.” 

Cameron stopped and turned to look at her. Was she being serious? This was so un-Kirsten like that it was almost like talking to a different person. Kirsten would never act like this unless it was residual emotion. Or, apparently, alcohol.

He led her into the bathroom and began to wash the makeup gently off her face with a washcloth. As the creamy liquid stained the cloth, Cameron made a mental note to make Camille clean his towels since this was probably her doing.

Kirsten sat on the toilet, looking up at him expectantly. She reeked of alcohol, and Cameron could hardly stand to be near her because of it. He worked meticulously, until almost all the makeup he could get was off and he could see her real face again. 

Turning on the shower, he shoved Kirsten underneath the cold water, much to her dismay. She panicked under the water, squealing as her clothes stuck to her and the freezing water hit her bare skin. Cameron had to hold the door shut so she wouldn’t run out. 

After 10 minutes, he deemed her sober enough to exit the shower. She was shivering and dripping wet, but she was also glowering at him, so that meant she was almost back to normal. He wrapped her in a bath towel and sat her on the toilet again, then went into the bedroom.

Cameron couldn’t believe Camille had taken Kirsten out drinking. Well, he could actually believe Camille had done this, but for Kirsten to agree and actually get this drunk appalled him. She was usually so calm and uptight; what could have possibly made her let loose like this?

He was rummaging around his dresser for something for Kirsten to change into when he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around to see who it was, when he was met with cold, wet lips pressing against his.

Kirsten was kissing him. She was still wet from the cold shower, but he was too distracted to care. Kirsten pressed closer to him, until he could feel every curve of her body. Breaking out of his surprised stupor, he began to kiss her back. He put his hands gently on her waist, holding her close against his body. Kirsten started to deepen the kiss, pressing her tongue against his lips. 

That’s when Cameron realized what was happening. He pushed her away, much to Kirsten’s dismay. Wiping his mouth, he grabbed the closest shirt and boxers her could find and thrust them into her arms.

“Get dressed.” He said, then almost ran out of the room.

While he was in the kitchen alone, he thought about what just happened. Kirsten had kissed him. Hard. And he had kissed back. Not to mention the fact that she had shown up at his door at 1am drunk. 

A few minutes later, Kirsten had still not come out of the room. Deciding to go check on her, he knocked on the bedroom door. When there was no answer, he opened the door and found Kirsten, dressed in the clothes he gave her, asleep in his bed. 

Sighing, he closed the door gently and crept over to the bed and lay down beside her. May as well get some rest before tomorrow.

Besides, he had a very angry phone call to make in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he did when he woke up was call Camille. Kirsten was still deep asleep, so he used the opportunity of being alone to call her.

Camille picked up on the third ring. “What?” she snapped.

“Good morning to you too.” He replied. 

“What do you want, Cameron?” she asked in a sleepy voice.

“I want you to explain why a very drunk Kirsten showed up at my door at 1 am.” 

“What?” she sounded confused. “Oh, yeah. She went out with me last night.”

“Camille, what were you thinking?” his voice started to get louder, so he quickly calmed down. “Stitching and alcohol never mix! What if she didn’t come here, but wandered around high on residual emotion and alcohol?”

“Relax, Lover Boy. She asked to go to your place.” Camille laughed. 

“A-asked?” he asked in disbelief. 

“She climbed in a taxi and gave the cabbie your address instead of ours. Said there was something she wanted to do.” 

Cameron thought back to the kiss. “Oh.” 

“So what was it? Did you two get it on?” Camille asked, suddenly intrigued.

“What? No!” Cameron almost yelled.

“I bet she’s laying in your bed right now.” Camille said.

“Actually, she’s standing right behind him.” A feminine voice said from behind Cameron.

“Uh oh, better go. Good luck!” Camille hung up before he could protest.

Cameron spun around to face the tall blonde. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. The clothes he gave her were an old college shirt and red plaid   
boxers, both of which hung on her loosely.

“How did I get here?” Kirsten asked.

“Taxi, apparently.” He replied. “Do you want breakfast?”

Kirsten shook her head. “What happened?”

“I was asleep, then you knocked on the door, drunk.” 

“Drunk? I don’t get drunk.” 

“You did last night.” Cameron smiled slightly. 

“Who dressed me?” she asked accusingly, reminding him of the first time she had woken up in his bed in different clothes.

“Don’t worry princess, you dressed yourself. After I stuck you in the shower.”

Kirsten’s hand went up to her still damp hair. “Shower?”

“Nice and cold, fully clothed. Sobered you up a bit. Someone gets to wash my towels too, since they’re covered in makeup.”

Kirsten rubbed her head, where no doubt a major headache was beginning. Cameron handed her a glass and poured orange juice into it.

“You wanna explain what happened last night?” he asked, leaning on the countertop.

“I don’t remember.” She said, taking a sip of orange juice.

“Well, lets start with why you were drinking in the first place?”

“I’m an adult, I can drink.” She said nonchalantly.

“You just said you don’t get drunk.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t drink.”

Cameron sighed. “You’re sure you don’t remember anything from last night?”

“No.” she replied. “What happened?”

“Well, you showed up at my door, giggling about something, I took you into the bathroom and wiped off your clown makeup, then stuck you in the shower.”

“Did I…say anything?” she asked, looking worried.

Cameron laughed. “I’m already clean unless you just want to get my clothes off.” He mimicked in a strange voice.

Kirsten hid her face in her hands. “You can’t be serious.” 

“Oh I’m very serious.” He said, still laughing. 

“Anything else?” she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

“Well, you, uh, kissed me.”

“What?” 

“Again, you don’t have to say it like that.” He replied defensively.

“Every time we’ve kissed I can’t remember it.”

“Don’t worry, I remember every second.” He thought. 

“Well the first time wasn’t your fault.” 

“Could we do it again?” she asked softly.

“Do what again?” he asked, but he had a feeling he knew what she was asking.

“Kiss. Cause this time I want to remember it.” 

Cameron walked over to her, gently pulling her hands away from her eyes. Keeping hold of her hands, he looked into her eyes. The normally crystal clear brown orbs were cloudy from the after effects of the alcohol, but he knew she was completely sober now.  
Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips to hers. She reacted immediately, pulling her hands out of his grip and latching them around his neck. His now free arms went to her hips, pulling her closer instead of pushing her away. He gently ran his tongue across her lips, asking for permission. She complied, and his tongue swept into her mouth in one motion. Kirsten let out a small gasp, and Cameron thought it could possibly be the best sound in the entire universe. 

Kirsten broke away, and before he could ask, she led him to the couch. She pushed him down onto it, then straddled his waist, their lips connecting once again. She ran her fingers though his hair, and his fingers dug into her hips. He started to kiss her neck, leaving small marks up and down the white skin. He found one spot, right under her jaw and started to suck on it, leaving a deep purple bruise.

Neither of them heard the knock at the door, nor the entrance of Linus, until he slammed the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAYBE ill post camilles reaction the next day at work. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably gonna be another chapter! but this is def not a full story, just a two shot.


End file.
